


Waking Up

by xfmoon



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Gen, invisible self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little tag to epi 1x08 Invisible Self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Well this was a weirdly satisfying show. Loved it. Trying to write a little something for it.  
>  **Spoilers:** For all of The OA thus far.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to The OA, and even if I did I don't have a basement to put it in.

She was running so fast that it felt like her feet didn't touch the ground. She was gliding, but not gracefully, through the streets. Hovering, maybe; her feet just inches above the ground. Only the most necessary contact being made, namely to accelerate her momentum, to gain speed, to move forward.

This was it; she knew what the dream meant now, the premonition. And she had to be there, when the five movements were being performed. This was it; this was what she'd trained them for, what she'd spend those years in captivity for, what her whole life had build up to. This was it; this moment in time.

But she had to be there when it happened for it to work, not stranded on a desolate road. So she was running. This was her only chance if she ever wanted to see and be with Homer again.

Her feet hurt. Her lungs screamed for air. But she was desperate like a wild animal, so she kept running. Like the wolf on her chest she didn't stop, she kept on moving, going, running. Peaceful neighborhoods moved past her eyesight, colors blurred into obscurity. The world already disappearing before her eyes. She ran like she was catching up to Haps car again. Faster.

Things calmed. People calmed. It was done.

There was a whistling of leaves, the air was electric. Waves crashed to the shore, pulled by a current. Saturn's rings were spinning, singing as they went. It was happening. Her invisible self was waking up.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I kinda found both confusion and clarity in this show. So does anybody know if we're getting more seasons, I sure hope so.


End file.
